


Quiet Hands

by beandumpling



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Fluff, I can't write summaries, M/M, idk what else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beandumpling/pseuds/beandumpling
Summary: Minhyuk can't sleep, so he puts on the TV to distract himself. Jooheon joins him.





	Quiet Hands

The only sound in the room was the quiet drone of the television. 

There were words, Minhyuk knew the actors on screen were saying things- probably important things, plot-relevant things about love and sacrifice- but everything melted into a senseless hum in his ears. He was past processing things coherently. 

And yet, he couldn't fall asleep. Any attempt to turn off the TV and go to bed only resulted in a spike in nerves. He would curl up, foot shaking, and close his eyes, only to have his mind take off. It would run off on topics like the schedule tomorrow, whether or not the stove was off, if there was anything to do, how Jooheon looked today (not that he looked at all), whether or not his career was even worth it- too many things at once to be alone with. 

And so here he was in front of the TV, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and blankly staring at the screen with all of these thoughts piled up into a hum in the back of his head that he didn't have to listen to for now. 

Minhyuk knew he talked a lot, and sometimes he'd talk fast, and that was part of it- sometimes there was just so much in his head going on at once and he liked to let it out. Other times, he just liked to let everything fade to background noise for a while. 

The main actress was really good, he thought. Even without paying attention to her words, just watching her expressions was captivating. The way she smiled or furrowed her brows, or pouted from time to time. She was endearing. She reminded him of someone. The main actor wasn't quite there yet. He seemed sweet, though. He had pretty eyes and a genuine smile and nice cheekbones, and Minhyuk liked that about him. Even if he could be a bit-

A loud thud jerked Minhyuk from his train of thought and he kicked the remote off the couch.

Minhyuk winced and rubbed at his ankle. That would leave a bruise later.

"What the- Jooheon?" 

A sleepy Jooheon blinked slowly at him from the living room entrance, a fallen box of protein powder on the ground next to him. 

"…Minhyuk? Sorry, think I kicked something... just want a glass of water." 

He yawned and Minhyuk watched as he ambled over to the fridge. 

It was cute, he thought. How Jooheon blinked sleep out of his eyes and how he had a semi-permanent pout when he was tired. Or how his pajamas were decorated with little drawings of small, fat bumblebees. 

"D'you want any?" Jooheon asked, and he yawned through his sentence again and Minhyuk felt his heart swell a little. 

"I'm okay," he replied quietly. He tried to turn to focus on the drama again. 

The problem with Jooheon was that once he interacted with him or did something he couldn't help but watch, it was all Minhyuk's thoughts were for the next hour or so, maybe more. Unlike the random scramble of thoughts that usually swirled in his head, he couldn't just… turn it into background noise. It was front and center and it wouldn't go away. It was like Jooheon would take a fat marker and write his name in big letters across the front of Minhyuk's brain. 

He didn't mind it, though. He'd much rather be thinking of Jooheon than things like the stove, or schedules, or the pathways of life. 

Minhyuk wondered sometimes if it was strange. It wasn't like that was the case with any of the other members, but everyone had a favorite, right? Everyone had someone among their friends that they thought about the most, that they wanted to hug the most, that they wanted to hold and- 

His thoughts were interrupted again by a weight suddenly sinking next to him into the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" Jooheon mumbled, squinting through the bright light of the screen. 

"Um." Minhyuk's brain completely short-circuited. "I… don't remember." 

"Oh." Jooheon leaned in. "Hey, I think I know both of these actors." He leaned back, moving closer to Minhyuk and pointing at the screen. Minhyuk made sure to toss some of the blanket around him. "I like him. He reminds me of you." 

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Of me? Why?" 

Jooheon took a moment to think. "Dunno. His cheekbones, maybe? He's handsome. Like you." At this, Jooheon flashed Minhyuk a small, tired smile, dimples popping out nonetheless, and Minhyuk felt his face heat up. He should've asked Jooheon to turn the thermostat down while he was up. 

They both sat in silence and watched the drama play out as dramas did. The protagonists were on a somewhat-romantic date in the park, bickering sweetly. Minhyuk wasn't really paying attention, but it somehow got to them comparing hand sizes. It was cute-- the actress's hands were almost comedically smaller than her male counterpart's. It put a little smile on his face. 

And then Minhyuk's soul left his body momentarily when a small hand took his own.

"Your hands are huge," Jooheon said absentmindedly, glancing at the screen to watch the protagonists compare hands and turning back to fiddle with Minhyuk's fingers. 

Minhyuk watched and felt his head spin. It wasn't like he was a stranger to physical affection, not at all- especially not with Jooheon. But this- the quiet intimacy of Jooheon gently taking his hand and playing with it like it was something precious- it was something else. He was at a loss. All Minhyuk could do was watch. 

Jooheon lightly traced the lines of his palm, moved on to toy with each finger. His hands were so much smaller, so much softer than Minhyuk's. "You'd be a great pianist," he said, his voice quiet, and he scooted closer.

Minhyuk felt like the whole world was on fire, but in a good way. 

"I've tried," he managed to get out. "You're much better than me." 

Jooheon pouted a little and leaned onto Minhyuk's shoulder, still holding onto his hand. "Hm. I'm better at drums. And you're not bad at piano. With some practice, you could be really good." 

"Yeah. Maybe." Minhyuk said, and it came out almost breathless as he felt Jooheon get comfortable on his shoulder, still not letting go of his hand. He was so warm. 

Minhyuk tried to turn his attention back to the drama. He watched as the protagonists climbed into the back of a taxi to head home. The actress ended up snoozing adorably on the actor's shoulder, because of course she did. "I like her," he said. "A bit more than him." 

"Really? She's cute," Jooheon mused. "She's got cute dimples. Not as cute as mine, though." 

Minhyuk paused. He hadn't even noticed, but it was true- every time the actress smiled a certain way, a very small set of dimples showed on her cheeks. Huh. 

"You're right." Minhyuk said, giving the hand wrapped in his own a squeeze. "Not nearly as cute."

They fell back into silence, but there was something nagging in the back of Minhyuk's mind. Watching Jooheon rest on his shoulder, he felt strange. Like he was missing something obvious. He felt like he needed to tell him something- but what?

They kept watching, but the odd sense of desperation wouldn't leave him. There was something he needed to say. He knew it. And yet, he had no idea what it actually was.

"Jooheon," he blurted out. "I-" 

Jooheon turned to stare up at him and their faces were barely inches apart. Minhyuk's breath left him. 

"Yeah?" Jooheon said, and he seemed completely unfazed by the proximity. Completely unbothered by the fact that their noses were practically touching or that their breath could be one and the same. Absolutely nonchalant about the fact that if Minhyuk leaned in just a little more, he could-

What was he thinking?

"I… nothing. Sorry. I'm tired." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Never mind." 

Jooheon's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, but he turned back to the screen anyway, still not letting go of Minhyuk's hand. "We need to go to bed soon. We have to get up early tomorrow." 

Minhyuk groaned and sank further into the couch. "Let's just finish this and… go to sleep, then." He couldn't even finish the sentence without yawning.

"Like you're even paying attention," Jooheon teased. 

"What do you mean by that?" Minhyuk gasped, feigning offense. 

"Oh, yeah? Then name the two main characters. Or even one of them." 

Minhyuk blinked, then smiled sweetly. "Hm... The lovely female lead is named Minji, and the handsome man is Minhyuk?" he said.

Jooheon gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Not even close." 

Minhyuk wondered if he was just imagining the faint pink on Jooheon's cheeks. 

Probably.

The end credits began to roll. And yet, they didn't move. They just sat in the calm, with the soft hum of the ending song and their steady breathing being the only sound in the room.

It was comfortable. Being with Jooheon had always made warmth bloom in Minhyuk's chest. He wasn't exactly sure why, but something about Jooheon felt, put purely and simply, right. 

Minhyuk wondered if maybe, just maybe, he knew exactly what he wanted to say earlier. His brain was just… catching up with his heart.

Or maybe he had no idea at all. Maybe he was just shooting in the dark. Or he was just tired and being silly. 

Whatever it was, now wasn't the time. They needed to go to bed. He had been thinking too long-- the song was done. 

"Jooheon," he said. 

No response.

"…Jooheon?" 

He was met with a soft snore. 

Oh.

Minhyuk sighed and made sure they were both completely covered with the blanket. Of course he would insist they needed to go to bed soon and then end up passing out here anyway. 

Minhyuk couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he watched Jooheon's gentle breathing and felt him curl up tighter next to him.

Yeah, he knew what he had wanted to say earlier. His mind was just a bit of a mess, and the proximity had done him no favors. But he knew. At least, he thought he did.

But for now, he really needed to sleep. 

Minhyuk pressed a careful kiss to the top of Jooheon's head. 

"Night, Honey. Love you." 

He leaned his head on top of Jooheon's, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something I wanted to get out of my system after seeing how HUGE minhyuk's hands are omg.. but i hope you liked it haha <3 also there's not enough joohyuk fics >:(


End file.
